The Destruction of Aria Blaze's Grotto
Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, and Aria Blaze walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Liquidator covered Aria Blaze's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Aria Blaze asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Megavolt said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker pointed ahead and Aria Blaze gasped in amazement at the statue of Snake. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Aria Blaze exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Aria Blaze said dreamily as she slithered around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Snake, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Aria Blaze then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Amos Slade in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Grandpa!" Aria Blaze exclaimed. Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker hid quickly. Winslow and Eddie were a few feet behind Amos Slade. They had their heads down in guilt "I consider myself a very reasonable hunter! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Amos Slade said angrily. Aria Blaze bit her lip and began to explain "But, Grandpa, I--" "Is it true you rescue a gangster from drowning?" Amos Slade demanded. "Grandpa, I had to!" Aria Blaze said. "Contact between Disneyland and Hub Bro. is strictly forbidden! Aria, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Amos Slade scolded. "He would have died!" Aria Blaze protested. "One less human to worry about!" Amos Slade shouted" "You don't even know him!" Aria Blaze snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Amos Slade shouted. That did it for Aria Blaze, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "GRANDPA, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Aria Blaze gasped and covered her mouth. Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, Winslow and Eddie gasped as well. Amos Slade looked stunned. "No!" Amos Slade His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely, Aria Blaze? He's a green gangster! You're a purple teenage girl!" "I don't care!" Aria Blaze shouted. "So help me, Aria Blaze, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Amos Slade said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Amos Slade's Keyblade glowe, Winslow, Eddie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker gasped and ran for cover. Depite Aria Blaze's pleas, Amos Slade destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "GRANDPA, NO!!!" Aria Blaze shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Aria Blaze looked down and began to sob into her face. Amos Slade's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Eddie walked over to Aria Blaze and said, "Look, Aria. I..." "Just go away." Aria Blaze said, sobbingly. Eddie, Wisnlow, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the purple teenage girl was weeping. Suddenly, Ollie and Francisco got inside the grotto and saw Aria Blaze crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Ollie said. He and Francisco went over to Aria Blaze. Aria Blaze was crying. Ollie began to cry. Francisco began to cry. Aria Blaze, Ollie, and Francisco were crying in the grotto. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake